Tribute
by bedstories
Summary: Monty has an artistic crush on Tooth, and has walls full of drawings and sketches of her. Baby Tooth loves them and when she gets sent to pick his last tooth, she gets a very pleasant surprise from him.


Baby Tooth flew as fast as she could through the Atlantic Ocean, head feather bobbing lightly in the roaring wind around her. Her breathing was quick and her eyes were fixed on only one direction: Burgess, Virginia. Yes, one of Jamie' friends, Monty, had lost a tooth; a last tooth, of all teeth, and Tooth had sent her (precisely her) to retrieve it. She smiled widely, just thinking she could see on of Jamie's friends again. Especially Monty. Not that he was as special as Jamie, I mean, Jamie _did_ save the Guardians, and was the_ only_ kid to believe, but…Monty was special. His room said so. She remembered the last time she'd been sent to his house. Just a peek to his wall and she was left breathless. Why?

Monty had an obsession with the Tooth Fairy. Not an unhealthy one, like those nasty creepers she so detested. More like an artistic crush. Similar to Baby Tooth's crush on Jack. But instead of sighing and rolling his eyes like she did, he drew pictures of what he remembered of her from the fight with Pitch. Baby Tooth liked those pictures. And she couldn't wait to see them again. Zipping over the Main Street and ending up in Jamie's neighborhood, she took a five second pause to breathe and calm her nerves. His last tooth meant the last visit. Last visits meant more probabilities of losing belief. She shook her head, shaking those thoughts away and flying once more towards Monty's house. Quietly, she flew into the room and landed on his drawing desk. She looked down and chirped, amazed. There was Tooth again…! Only this time, it was a pencil drawing, with better details of her feathers, her eyes were deep blue (it was supposed to be purple, but how could Monty remember? The fight had been two years ago!) and she had the most cute and motherly expression in her face.

Most certainly he had drawn the last of his memories of Tooth right before he went to sleep. She turned her gaze to him, softly snoring with his mouth gaping, on his bed. She chuckled. Typical of an asthmatic geek artist. She zipped under his pillow and took the tooth, landing on the desk again to inspect it. Like every year, not a single cavity. Just a light tone of yellow creeping on the side. She frowned at that, but forgot it when she looked at the walls of his room. By now, they were full of pictures. One wall had very childish pictures, made with crayons and markers. Those were the early drawings. Awfully embarrassing to him, but very special tributes, nonetheless. Another was watercolors, acrylic paints and chalk. The experimenting years, she called it. He got tired of crayons and markers, and he had to grow up artistically anyway. The third wall, however, revealed how mature he was becoming with his drawings. They were sketches of Tooth, doing whatever like flying and ordering little fairies, painted lightly with colored pencils and/or pens. Beautiful wasn't enough to describe them. The last wall; the wall next to his bed, however, only had one paper. Surely, he was out of ideas... and leftover papers to draw on. But the picture wasn't of Tooth. She furrowed her brow and flew slowly towards it, to see better. As close as a nose could be, she let a gasp of surprise, shock, and pure love as she stared at the picture on the wall; it was her.

"Like it?" a strange mix of low and high pitched voice said next to her. She jumped and turned to see a 13 year old Monty up and awake, putting on his glasses and smiling at her. She nodded effusively, smiling back at him, then hugging the picture. He chuckled.

"I made it the other day in Math class. I was bored out of my mind, so I decided to do a picture of the Tooth Fairy. But I barely have memories of her." Baby Tooth's flight faltered as she heard that phrase. Had he started to stop believing…?

"So I made a picture of the only other tooth fairy I know; you." Baby Tooth's cheeks started heating up into a blush when he said that. She looked at the picture again, examining it carefully. It was an exact depiction of her, so incredibly perfect to her eyes she was on the verge of crying at the awesomeness. The other Tooth pictures were general stuff about her; sometimes he drew extra feathers, or changed her wings and colors, or drew her as a human with a feathered dress or some other sketches he could think of. But for his first Baby Tooth picture, he chose to stick to the real one. With a sigh, Baby Tooth let the picture go, looking at Monty gratefully to the eyes. She chirped, something of a "Thank you" in fairy words, and he shrugged.

"Don't mention it. You're the only reference I got to…oof!" he huffed as Baby Tooth collided with his cheek in a tiny hug. At first, this surprised Monty to the limit of "_What the hell?!"_ but he succumbed to the cuteness and passed a finger through her head. She zipped away, picking the tooth from the desk and waving good bye.

"Bye, Baby Tooth." He said, a little childishly. She chirped again, her head swaying from side to side, then zip! She was gone again into the night. Monty hummed, then let out a bear yawn before dropping on his pillow again, satisfied at his audience's reaction, and fell straight to sleep.

**A/N: Couldn't resist! This idea was poking at me since forever! (23rd of November, to be precise, but who's counting?) Just to clarify this: Monty, and this was verified on imbd, is the blonde boy from Jamie's group of friends. I have this headcanon that he would be Tooth's special child, like Jamie to Jack and Sophie to Bunnymund. But! I stuck with Baby Tooth. Oh well. (shrug) What do you think?**


End file.
